


Asleep in IKEA

by StorySpinner0



Series: IKEA [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, IKEA, Irritating Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySpinner0/pseuds/StorySpinner0
Summary: As an employee of IKEA, Fingon has seen some weird stuff.  He cannot, however, say that he has ever seen a hot redhead falling asleep on the mattresses.





	Asleep in IKEA

Fingon knew he worked in IKEA, but this was weird even for him. A tall, hot red-haired stranger wandering in day after day for what seemed to be the sole purpose of sleeping on the mattresses?

The stranger had started coming in about a week ago. He never said anything, just found a place to curl up and pass out. When an employee inevitably woke him up, he just gave a halfhearted nod and despondently left the store. Fingon wasn’t sure why he kept coming in, but he decided it would probably be wise to know why (the fact that the man was drop-dead gorgeous didn’t hurt either).

Biting his lip, Fingon walked up towards the now-asleep stranger and gently shook him awake. The visitor slowly opened bleary silver eyes and stared up at Fingon, who swallowed, suddenly much less confident than before. _God, he’s hot. No, stop fantasizing about random people at work._

“So, uh, are you ok?” he uncomfortably started. “It’s just that most of the time people don’t come in to IKEA stores for a nap. Do you need me to call someone, or…” Fingon trailed off into silence, not certain if the stranger was registering a word that he was saying.

The redhead in question seemed to still be half asleep, not giving any signal that he knew Fingon had asked him a question.

Fingon tried again, attempting to fill the awkward silence. “Can you tell me your name, at least? I get that you don’t know me, but it would be helpful if you intend to keep sleeping in here.”

Once again receiving no response from stunning sleeper, he began to turn away in despair to inform his boss that another employee would have to spoke to him, a quiet voice from behind him said, “Maedhros.”

“Sorry?” Fingon said, turning back around with raised eyebrows. “My name. It’s Maedhros. And I am sorry about sleeping in here, I just don’t have that many options,” he said, sitting up on the mattress. He seemed more awake than he had five seconds ago, enchanting silver eyes regarding Fingon.

“Ok. I’m Fingon,” he started, desperately hoping that he didn’t look too tense. After a moment, he asked, “Do you want me to call a homeless shelter, or get someone-”

“Oh no, I’m fine, I promise I’m not homeless or anything like that!” Maedhros interrupted, slightly panicked. He continued, “It’s just that I have six younger brothers, and for some reason they’ve all decided they don’t want anyone in the house to get some sleep. Usually I’d stay at a friend’s place, but nobody’s in town right now. Hence, my sudden need to sleep on a bed in a department store,” he finished, giving a slight smile as he did so.

Fingon stared at him, unsure of what to do in light of this new information. As the oldest of four, he understood that sleep was to be treasured. But as an employee, he couldn’t let Maedhros sleep here, no matter how much it may be needed. Unsure of the sensibility of the idea he had, he just decided to give it a go. “You know, if you really need a place to sleep you can stay with me. I have a couch that you can borrow.”

Maedhros started, surprised. “Wait, seriously?”

Fingon shifted nervously. “I mean, I don’t really know what else to offer. You can’t sleep here, and I can’t in good conscience send you back to where you came from either,” he said with a small grin. “Obviously, I’m not going to make you spend the night at my place, but-”

“Thank you. If you’re sure that it’s fine if I spend the night, then I’d love to get some sleep in a place that’s not IKEA,” Maedhros interrupted, standing up with a smile.

Fingon beamed back at him, somehow already miraculously comfortable with someone he had met in less than a few hours. “I’ll drive you, if that’s ok, you can pick up your car tomorrow morning,” he said as they walked towards the doors.

“I’m cool with that,” Maedhros replied as they exited the building.

“And out of curiosity,” Fingon continued as they walked through the parking lot, “what, exactly, are your brothers doing that makes it so hard to sleep a night?”

Maedhros groaned. “Trust me,” he said, opening the side door to Fingon’s car, “you really don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. My first serious work, feedback greatly appreciated. I may write a sequel to this, not sure.


End file.
